onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genocyber
Please Respond Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Aceluffy.jpg can give a panoramic image for File:Aceluffy.jpg? Juracuille 11:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) okay, i'll try it my self, sorry for bad quality. Juracuille 15:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Vote We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 06:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) FWD: New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "Whitebeard dies" Picture Hello, I'd like to invite you to this talk page, so we can decide wich picture we should use before an edit war. Invite other people if you want as well. GMTails 03:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) episodes where see you the episodes one piece es q no c como decirle yo hablo español sergio 03:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC)sergio188 Devil Fruit infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Jinbe 23:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Geno, it's a super close race, would you consider voting in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes? Sengoku This image adds nothing to the plot or to the character. It just shows him flexing and rolling up his sleeve. Pandawarrior 20:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to note a comparison here with images File:Hi-ho Silver away.png .That image is being used to demostrate Vivi's usage of her peacock slashes and her riding Carue. It support the text used for it. Half the images I removed do nothing for the text they are lumped with, and better images exist for it anyway. One-Winged Hawk 21:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong here but wasn't the 1. time we saw sengoku getting ready to fight the fight vs. Shiki? Whatever the case may be, I just don't see the value this photo adds to the page. It doesn't show any of his abilities, it doesn't show any significant character development/plot twist, it just shows him getting ready to fight, which is to be exected seeing that he is a marine. Pandawarrior 21:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation - Appointing admins without prior discussion Heya, please read and participate Forum:Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote thanks, 19:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) help do u kno where i can watch episode 504? New Images Sorry if I ask you this... but can you add the licensing and the source (if you know) of the files you upload? I see you usually don't do it... for the licensing basically add the template for the anime images and the template for the others. Here a complete explanation. 12:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you know by any chance the source of the last file you upload? (that of "real" donflamingo) Hi, if you have the possibility, can you upload the anime picture in the jpg format? Well, when you are uploading an already existent picture you don't have much choice, but if it's a new file that could be helpful (less size, see the difference between the recently images of Iva vs Sanji). Thank you! Vivi reading pic The pic you uploaded of Vivi reading the newspaper is not working properly. It goes to the old one when viewed. Is there a chance you might have made a mistake when uploading it? Also, if you don't know what it was, would you mind uploading it again, exactly as is? Usually when two of the same pics pile up like that the glitch is fixed. Thanks. 03:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the image glitch is a serious issue. Yatanogarasu and I have been discussing on and off what to do about it or how to remedy it, and we found that uploading the same image on top of itself has worked before, since the glitch seems to take the second most recent version so it's a way of fooling the glitch. As for the issue with the text. If you put the pic in between paragraph breaks that might work as opposed to inserting it in the middle of a block of text. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. 04:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Image , Can u upload quality image if possible.I think itis needed. 10:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Outfit Images Hiya, sorry to bother, but it's time that I spoke with you! First, I wanna say thanks for uploading all the pictures of Robin's outfits! It's going to help a lot when I do her Appearance! Second, I think it's super cool that you were able to find those full body renders! And third, I was hoping you and I can work together. I'm woing the Introductions for the Straw Hats, but I've been waiting until I the DVDs to see Nami's outfits for Drum Island and Alabasta. Everyone else's too. So, seeing as I worked well on a similar project back at the Narutopedia with another user, can you please find more full body renders of the Straw Hats' clothes in the arc? It'll really help me with expanding their Appearance sections! Also, where and how did you those images? I know that people use some sort of editing program to get full body images from the anime, but can you tell me where you got the renders? I'd help to help you, if I could!--'NinjaSheik' 18:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) All right, cool. Same goes for the anime images? You wouldn't happen to know how a person can combine scenes from the anime into a full body image? I know a program is used for it, since you can't capture a full body image since anime moves too fast and so the only thing you have to do is to capture the lower and upper half and then combine it into a flawless one.--'NinjaSheik' 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I know it's hard, but I know people can do it. I'm just wondering how they do it. The only editing program I'd ever used was Photoscape to replace words on a Japanese doujinshi, so I was just curious. Anyhow, thanks again for uploading the images! I'm glad to know that people are able to find them! By the way, if you're editing the gallery, then please put any titles of the games in italics, since that's the proper way of listing a franchise of the series. EDIT: By the way, if you're looking for more renders for Pirate Warriors see this--'NinjaSheik' 22:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I got something for you. Can we use this for Chopper and this for Robin? I was hoping you can edit Robin's pic at the bottom since it's faded. EDIT: Never mind. I'll do it myself--'NinjaSheik' 21:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Strawberry vs Jinbe gif No gifs, that was decided a long time ago. 20:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You apparently didn't get the message: no gifs allowed. One more strike and you're banned. 03:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, never mind this message. 03:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Keep the image, but please name it properly next time. Also, please categorize, license and source the images. 07:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Updating images Can you remember to update the file image source&license too? Thanks. The quality on that Fullbody Jinbe pic is low. Maybe we should have the Community vote on it?Hordy4040 03:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Size There's a new rule relating to image sizes, where the new pixel width in the articles is 210px, not 250px. Please stop changing them to 250px. 11:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) On Yata's authority. Check the rules when uploading new images, it's written there. 210px is not too small (unless you're in the extreme minority who still use Monobook) and by introducing a new standard, which we were lacking previously, we are hoping to put an end to widely varying image sizes on the articles. Just by going through the major articles I've seen as small as 120px to as large as 320px, with random values such as 258px or 317px in between for no good reason. This rule isn't all binding, as portrait images (vertically orientated) can become insanely large, so smaller values to keep them in line with the 210px images can be used. 12:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Rule I don't know if you know about it or not, but considering the fact you didn't follow the new rule today while uploading the pictures, I'll take that you don't know about the new rule. Yata and DP made a new rule, that all images must have sources, descriptions, and licensings or they will be deleted as soon as possible. There's more to the rule, which is on the Wiki Activity, on the MediaWiki Community Messages. You didn't follow the new rule today, but Kuro added the licensings and stuff to the files. Next time, can you please add the sources, descriptions and licensing to the file you uploads? Thanks. 16:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) For descriptions, if you upload a picture of Nami in a dress, you write Nami in a dress, etc. just say what is the file about. 00:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Rob Lucci images I would suggest you put sources on those images you uploaded. "From the anime" isn't a source. Galaxy9000 (talk) 00:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Like this Source From Episode Whatever Galaxy9000 (talk) 02:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ace's gallery Can I ask you why did you separate Ace's gallery in two parts? I think we don't really need two parts for it.... Just my two cents, of course. 01:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Whitebeard in "Share the World" That recent picture you added of Whitebeard and Ace being in "Share the World" never happened, at least not in that opening. You may have gotten that pic from this video. That was just added content to fill in since it's using the full version. The image does not exist in the actual opening, and Whitebeard is never seen. 08:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Snails and PNG Hey Geno, I appreciate the pictures you've been uploading for the Den Den Mushi. Only thing is rather then put them on the character's galleries, do you think you'd be able to create a table/gallery of them on the actual Den Den Mushi page? Just add the images and underneath have, "The Den Den Mushi of ____." Also on another topic, with the images you upload would you be able to upload them in .png when possible rather then .jpg? It's just that when the images are downsized in the thumbnails, .jpg images tend to pixelate and lose quality while .png can maintain it. Thanks for that! 07:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC)